


In the Shadows

by wlw_induced_heart_attacks



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw_induced_heart_attacks/pseuds/wlw_induced_heart_attacks
Summary: These are all one shots and aus that randomly pop into my mind so I'm not too sure if what'd end up in here would be fluff, hurt/comfort yet, but expect mostly fluff.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 9





	In the Shadows

Catra woke up, grinning a bit as Adora’s still very asleep form pinned her down. They’d stayed up late yesterday, exploring the new Whispering Woods, laughing and tumbling and play fighting, and Adora, very much not a morning person, is still asleep, despite clearly having overslept by now.

Catra smiled to herself as she propped herself up, drawing her eyes over Adora’s sleeping face. She liked seeing Adora like this, a quiet smile playing on her mouth, her hair – down from its ponytail for once – falling across her face. There's something about asleep Adora that's so innocent, so unguarded. Catra should probably wake Adora up: there’s going to be a meeting soon, but a selfish part of her wanted to keep this moment for longer, to frame this memory and hang it somewhere she can always see. 

_Well._

Adora stirred as Catra kissed her cheek, humming happily. 

“Hey Adora.” 

“G’morning,” Adora mumbled thickly, and Catra grinned against Adora’s neck. Adora is a _firm_ believer that mornings are evil, and it spoke volumes about her dedication when Adora was always the first up, back in the Horde. 

Catra drew away, grinning. “You have to get up, you know. You have meeting pretty soon.” 

Adora mumbled something unintelligible. “I don’t - _wait._ ” Adora bolted straight up , instantly awake. Catra was almost knocked off the bed. _“We have a meeting – what time is it?_ ” 

Catra rubbed her bruised head. “I don’t know, alright? And would you be _careful._ Not everyone’s skull is as _thick_ as yours _._ ” She tried to glare, but the concerned look on Adora’s face morphed into mirth, and suddenly, they were both laughing. 

They kept laughing as they scrambled out of bed, hurriedly changing into their clothes, rushing into the corridor, scrambling as they’d always used to, when Adora inevitably crashed and overslept and they then had to hurry into the mess hall, hoping their absence was undetected. Catra smiled at the memory. Adora had been so reckless to herself even then. 

Catra almost burst out laughing again when she saw Adora, hastily trying to straighten her clothes. Adora, the perfect cadet, Adora, who never had a hair out of place. Adora, who was standing in front of her, her clothes crumpled, her hair messy, curtaining her face. 

When Adora moved to tie it up, Catra placed her hand on her arm, stopping her. 

“C'mon, just let your hair down this time.” Catra said, threading her fingers through it to cup Adora’s face, pulling her close. “You look really pretty when you do.” 

Adora’s face turned bright pink, stammering something unintelligible, unsure how to react in such a cute way. Catra grinned wryly and decided to make the decision a bit simpler. 

Adora’s lips were soft as her gasp when Catra kissed her, reaching to cup the base of Catra’s neck with such gentleness, and _god,_ Catra could just float in this moment forever, hold this girl she loved so much close to her, and just forget the world. 

Catra’s breath was slightly unsteady as they broke apart, brushing her fingers through Adora’s hair again. She grinned at the look on Adora’s face, adorably stunned and shy, and pressed their foreheads together. “C’mon. Let’s go.” 


End file.
